Fiasco
by Greatiiiiii
Summary: Troy & Gabriella hate eachother. Troy is Gabis sisters bf. but alcohol, partys and mainly love let the drama begin... Troyella. Rated M. Story much better than the summary. PLEASE R&R :
1. Enemy

Hope you like it (:

Disclaimer: I just own the plot.  
Rated: M cuz of alcohol abuse, strong language & sex in the next chapters.  
Chapter: 1  
Enemy.

"No Gabi you didnt listen! Let me repeat: Summer Vacation! Summer break! Just Summer! S-u-m-m-e-r!"  
Gabriella sighed at her best friend Sharpay Evans comment.  
"Shar, I know its Summer in a few weeks but that rly doesnt mean we have to plan this right now!"  
The girls were sitting in her fav café in the center of Alberquerque talking about everything they had on  
their mind.  
Sharpay gasped."Gabriella I just cant believe you just said that."  
"Oh no fuck fuck fuck!"  
"Exactly! What the fuck is wrong with you?! Didnt you get the summer part?" Sharpays mouth dropped again.  
"Shar! Shut up! There's Kayla with her new Bf!" Gabriella pointed to the door.  
A young brunette entered the door, right behind her a goodlooking guy.  
"Oh my fucking Gosh! Troy Bolton is your sisters new bf?" And for the 3rd time in 10 minutes Sharpays mouth dropped  
& her eyes shot open.  
"1.We have to get the hell out of here & 2. Who the fuck is Troy Bolton?!" Gabi was confused. Of course as cheerleader  
she knew the guy her sister hung out with. After all he was basketball captain. She cheered for him.  
But she never knew his name was Troy she never even noticed him.  
"Okay who are you & what have you done to my best friend?" Sharpay dragged Gabriella out of the café making  
sure Kayla wouldnt see them.  
"Shar I just love you!" Gabi hugged Shar tight as they made their way out of the café without any getting  
attention.  
"Cant breath!" Was all Sharpay could say. Gabi quickly let go off of her.

A few hours later Gabi came home.  
"Mommy!" She whined as she dropped her things on the ground and flopped on the couch.  
"What is it Hunnie?!" her mom, Sara Montez, came in the living room pretty worried about her youngest daughter.  
"I'm sick!!" Gabi whined again looking at her mom.  
"Gabriella no dont do this!"  
"But I am!"  
"Gabriella, you are going to the meeting! It was your choice to join your cheerleader team for the outside game and now youre going to the  
primings as well!" Sara knew exactly what her daughter was trying to do. She was trying to cancel the meeting with the basketball &  
cheerleader teams. But Sara wouldnt let her do this. Gabi promised she would take all the responsibility for that game.  
Gabriella glanced at her mom, grabbed her purse and started walking upstairs to get ready.

As always Gabriella was the last one storming in the gym of East High.  
She knew this game. She knew exactly what to do now. Gabriella swung her hips from side to side walking proud and elegant in the building.  
She was good looking and she knew that and there was no way anybody would deny this.  
"I'm so sorry, I'm late but the stupid traffic was bothering me." she said sweetly and flushed a smile.  
"No need to be sorry, take a seat Gabriella." the coach smiled back and pointed to the bleachers.

"Well that was definitly skillfull!" a male voice whisperd from behind in her ear.  
Gabi sighed. "And who are you?" she asked without turning around and sounding a bit annoyed.  
The guy started massaging her shoulders leaning forward so she could feel his breath in her ear.  
Gabriella relaxed loving the feelings he sent trough her whole body.  
"My name is Troy Bolton, beautiful."  
Her eyes flew open and she turned around shocked. "Your my sisters bf!!"  
Troy was quiet impressed. He never even knew his gf had a sister.  
He coughed "I am what?"  
"Kayla! Youre Kayla's bf! Bastard!" She didnt yell the bastard part but it was quite hear-able..for everyone.  
She stood up and walked down the tribune.  
"'I'm sorry Coach Bolton but your son," she glared at Troy, "kind of disturbed me so I may be excused?"  
"Of course Miss Montez!" he glanced at Troy. Troy only shrugged his shoulders and finally stood up walking after Gabriella.

"Gabriella! Wait up!" Troy yelled running to catch up with her.  
"No thanks for the offer!" She got her keys out of her purse.  
"I'm sorry." Troy said finally catching up with Gabi.  
"Pah, you better! No not only that you hit on a perfect stranger even tho you had a girlfriend, that stranger is your gf's sister!"  
She turned around looking at him, anger in her brown piering eyes.  
"I never knew you were my gf's sister." he sounded nice & calmed.  
Gabriella took a step toward him. "The point is, Troy Bolton, that you have a girlfriend!" she glared at him one last time and with that, she  
went into the car closing the door behind her and driving off.  
Troy was shocked. Did he feel bad for that girl? Did he feel bad for hitting on her? He never felt bad. He was down-and-dirty.  
The girls loved him and he used them. Girl after Girl. But right now he felt bad. And the worse thing was, that the feeling he felt while being  
with her wasnt bad at all. Actually it was the best feeling he ever had.

"God Mom! Gabriella is allowed to go to the outside game!" Kayla Montez was still trying to convince her mom, so she could join her sister  
and especially her bf for the outside game.  
"Because Kayla, last outside game the coach didnt call about Gabriella as he told me that my daughter made out with 7 different guys  
and tried to give the vice coach a handjob!!" Sara was mad & disappointed at her oldest daughter.  
Kayla was 1 year older than Gabriella but Kayla wasnt as responsible as her.  
"Mother, I was ttly drunk!" Kayla sighed loud & annoyed at her mom.  
"And exactly that is my point! You're not going & thats final!" her mom grabbed her bag and left for work.

"Look Sharpay, I dont care if he's Troy Bolton! He fucking bothered me." Gabi was on the phone with Sharpay.  
"Gabriella Troy Bolton!!"  
"Sharpay Chad Danforth!!" Gabriella said that, knowing her best friend would get disgusted maybe even mad.  
"Ew! Please that's no accord. Chad's ew! I hate him." Sharpay and Chad didnt go along since ages. They used to be good friends..  
10 years ago. But after Chad & her left kindergarten they never spoke a word again. Sharpay is one year older then Gabi. Shes in Kaylas  
grade aswell.  
"Well & I hate Troy! Basta now! I'm tired so see you tomorrow Shar!"  
"Okay Hun, love you Tootles!" Sharpay was the typical girly girl Gabriella knew that.. and as much as she tried to escape the girly girl  
image, she was ttly become one.  
"Love you too! Kisses" Gabriella hung up.

It was Thursday morning 8 o'clock and Gabriella entered the building of East High. She felt every single eye in the halls on her. After her action to  
call Troy Bolton a bastard everyone knew her.  
From now on she was 'Gabriella Montez, head cheerleader & Troy Bolton's arch-enemy.'  
Troy's eyes watched her walking to her locker.  
"Montez." he nodded as she passed his way.  
"Bolton." She returned the nod, quiet annoyed of him.  
"Ella!" Gabi heard a girl squealing. She turned around to see her on and off enemy/bestie Tarra Hilson.  
"Tarra!" Gabi squealed back hoping Tarra wouldn't notice it was a fake squeal.  
Tarra ran up to her and kissed Gabi's left & right cheek, girls style.  
"I so can't wait for the outside game! It will be so much fun and I have great ideas for the new cheer!" Tarra exclaimed.  
Right now she was Gabi's on enemy. 'Yeah bitch, but listen I'm the head cheerleader. My cheer counts yours is shit.' She was about to say that  
but quickly changed her mind in: "You do? I so cant wait to see them!" Gabi fakesquealed again & blew Tarra a quick kiss, before grabbing her  
babyblue purse which matched her white dress perfectly.

She walked to her first period. Science.  
"Gabriella, you're exam was brilliant. A + you should think about skipping the next year and joining the senior class."  
Gabi's eyes flew open. "Shh! Misses Cornwall! I told you to be quiet about my skills didn't I?!"  
"I'm so sorry Miss Montez. Anyway I got you a soon-to-be senior. He'll show you around in his periods so maybe you can decide after this if you  
want to skip." Misses Cornwall smiled.  
"But..".  
"No buts Gabriella! Now c'mon." Misses Cornwall dragged her out of the room. "This is your new 'handler', his name is.."  
"Bolton?!" Gabriella said in disbelief & shock.  
"Montez.." Troy smirked thinking 'this is going to be interesting'  
"Wonderful, you guys know each other already! So go ahead, be creative, I hope you have fun Gabriella!" and with that Misses Cornwall went back  
in the room.

Troy was still smirking at her. "You look hot today!" he winked at her.  
"You don't!" She said cold  
"Ouch! That hurt! Right here!" He pointed to his heart  
"Yeah, it better!"  
"Why are you so mean?! What the fuck is wrong with you? I didn't do anything!" Troy sounded desperate.  
Gabriella didn't know what was wrong with her. She didn't care about the fact that he was Kaylas bf after all Kayla stole every single guy Gabriella liked.  
"I don't know..afraid of getting hurt I guess." she mumbled  
Troy stepped closer to her and lifted her chin so she looked in his eyes.  
"I would never hurt you.." he whispered. His lips came closer to Gabriella's skin. For a moment Gabriella was lost in his blue eyes, believing everything  
he just said & wanting to kiss him so badly...but just for a moment.  
"Oh please.." she stepped back, "did you say that to Kayla too? Or to the remaining girls you fucked?! Bolton do you think I'm dumb? I got two words for you:  
BACK OFF!" She smacked his right cheek and walked off.

* * *

Hello Rockers x)  
Okay so this is the first chapter of Fiasco.  
I hope you like it.  
I try to upload as soon as I can x) haha  
So have a nice day awesome peeps x)  
Much Love;  
Amilia xx3


	2. meyoubeautiful

Disclaimer: I just own the plot.  
Rated: M cuz of alcohol abuse, strong language & sex in the next chapters.  
Chapter: 2

me. you. beautiful.

'Okay this was the worst day ever!' Gabi thought as she slamed the front door. "Kayla!" She yelled.  
"What?!" Kayla opened her door.  
"Your stupid boyfriend, wont come in this house!" Gabriella exclaimed as she walked upstairs heading to Kaylas room.  
"Nice to see you too Montez!" Troy Bolton laid in Kaylas bed smirking at Gabi.  
"I hate you!" she glanced at him & begun to walk off.  
"I hate you more!" He yelled after her in a sing-sang-voice.  
Kayla fallowed Gabi to her room.  
"What's your problem Gabs?" Kayla asked with a mix of anger & worryness in her voice.  
"It's your boyfriend! He is he is..." Gabriella started  
"He is what Gabi?" Kayla asked again  
"He's just there.." Gabriella looked down expecting her sister to yell & get mad at her  
"Gabi...why dont you like him? Did he do anything to you?" she asked now more worried than angry.  
"No. Just I dont want you to get hurt you know." Gabi answered.  
"He wont hurt me Gabi! You know me.. I dont fall for boys anyway!" Kayla winked as she walked out of Gabis room.  
"Kayla are you serious?! That's like so ttly mean for him!" Gabi walked after her.  
"Psh, i thought you dont like him anyway!" Kayla smirked before closing her bed room door.  
"Urgh! You're right! I dont! I dont care anyway!" She yelled walking back to her own room & closing the door behind her.

3 hours later ; Gabi is on the phone with Sharpay

S: "So you said you dont care about him?"  
G: "Yeah I did but maybe idk i bet he heard it and I mean I have to..."  
S:interrups " Gabriella! You obviously do care!"  
G: lieing "Psh! No!"  
S: smirking "Mhm! Sureeeeee!"  
G: sighs "Just dont talk about it okay?! I dont care cuz I dont like him! I hate him!"  
S: laughs & sarcastic "Yeah! You so cant stand him!"  
G: ''Bueno quizás yo como él. Sí, pero yo aunque yo le odio. Basta!"  
S: "Okay Gabriella you know i dont like it at all when you speak spanish! Just because you got 1000 aunts in spain doesnt mean  
you can try this weird language on me!"  
G: "It's not weird, its nice!"  
S: "No its not, its difficult!"  
G: laughs "It's the easiest language ever!"  
S: "Shut up!"  
G: "I love you too Bff!"  
S: "Psh i know you do! So back to the Bolton thing..."  
G: interrups "Oh my mom called me for dinner, gotta go! Seeya tomorrow Hunnie! Kisses!"  
S: "Grr Montez! Tootles!"

It was in the middle of the night when Gabi laid awake in her bed & finally heard Kaylas bedroom door open. She heard footsteps coming  
towards her room.  
Thinking its Kayla she decided to stay in bed. It knocked on her door.  
"Mhm?"  
The door opened. Gabriella couldnt see anything.  
"Loverboy for the week gone?" Gabriella smirked.  
"Uh listen Gabriella can we talk?" Gabriella's eyes shot open  
"Troy Bolton what the fuck are you doing in my room?!" She whisper-yelled.  
"Well I heard the I dont care part today and i wanted to talk to you about it." He answered stepping in & closing the door behind him.  
"Excellent" Gabriella mumbled as she sat up in her bed.  
"You really hate me dont you?!" Troy asked sounding sweet and worried yet  
"Troy I dont hate you! Actually idk i like you i mean your nice and im worried about you as well cuz it seems like you  
really love Kayla and idk I just dont want you to get hurt you know." she said in a quiet voice.  
"Whoa." he layed next to her on the bed starring at the wall. "I never thought youd be like that..."  
"Like what?" she asked confused.  
He turned his head to hers and smiled "amazing."  
She smiled back and blushed before turning her head back.  
"Just be careful."  
"I will." He kissed her cheek and got up. "Bye."  
"Bye!" she said as he left her room and she closed her eyes finally falling asleep.

Mornings at the Montez household were hectical. Two teenage daughters were way too much for Mister Montez so he left the house  
early for work. Misses Montez was on her own with those two. But that wasnt a big deal for her.  
She drank her coffee like every morning and yelled the same sentence since 12 years.  
"Kayla, Gabriella! Wake up!''  
Gabriella already took a shower & Kayla entered the bathroom looking ttly down.  
"Morning sleepyhead!" Gabi gave Kayla a quick wink.  
"Grr Ella! You're Grr!" she answered floping down on the bathroom floor.  
"Awe I love you too babysis!" Gabi smirked knowing her sister would drive crazy since she wasnt the babysis at all but Kayla was obviously  
too tired to get mad.  
"You too!" she said closing her eyes once more before stripping off her clothes and stepping in the shower.  
"Ew Kayla I'm still in the room?" Gabi said shaking her head in disgust.  
"Well nobody asked you to be hear Gabs!" Kayla yelled in a sing-sang voice out of the shower.  
Gabriella left the bathroom & got ready.

One hour passed when Kayla & Gabriella entered the hallways of East High.  
"Later Babysis!" Kayla said and walked to her Girlsgang.  
'Awesome' Gabi thought with a sigh. She started walking up to her locker.  
"Gabriella!" She turned around  
"Chad Danforth?!"  
"Yup, thats me!" the afrohaired boy said with a grin.  
"What's up?" Gabriella asked sounding cool & not too shocked he actually talked to her.  
"Well not much, I was wondering, if you wanted to come to my party tonight. Since you're going to join the outside game  
it would be a good prep for you, ya know?!" Chad asked her chilled & cool. Gabriella needed to hide her shock & the quite nervous  
voice. They never asked her to join some party. Of course as cheerleader captain she was always welcome no matter what, but  
they never asked her in person like Chad just did.  
"Are you serious?" she finally asked, checking her calender in mind if there was something which she had to do tonight but she couldnt find  
anything. It was Friday night and she didnt mind to go to a party.  
"Yeah of course I am!" Chad smiled.  
After some more thinking time Gabriella smiled back. "Alright, I'll be there & I'll bring Sharpay."  
Chad groaned "Urgh, Evans?!"  
Gabi laughed "I'm sure you'll live! See ya later Wildcat!" she gave him one of her fabulous wink - smirk Goodbye faces & went to first  
period as she remembered that her first period wasnt Science with Ms Cornwall. No it was PE ; with Troy Bolton.  
She sighed loud, turned around & headed to the gym.

"Nice to see you Montez!" Troy smirked at her as she entered the gym.  
Gabi walked up to him. "Listen Bolton ; Just talk to me if needed, got it?!"  
"Whatever you want, beautiful." He smiled. Gabi could see it wasnt one of this fake perv-thought smiles. No it was a real smile. Like he  
was actually human.  
Gabi sighed again but giving him a secret wink, remembering yesterday night, and turned around as Coach Bolton came in.  
"Morning class. Okay boys, believe me im sorry to say that I tried everything to cancel it but the girls had Darbus on their side!!" he gave the  
worried/pissed look. Gabriella didnt even knew what was wrong or what he was talking about. She just saw the girls squealing and the  
boys groining like they had to do some hXc shopping.  
"Coach! Dancing isnt even a real sport i mean its like its like .. cheerleading!!" one of the guy said.  
Gabriellas mouth dropped. Cheerleading was rly hard for her. To get her leg to her head or to walk on her hands ; she had to practise  
years till she became that good as she was now.  
"Well apperntly it is Jason!" The coach said. "Go and pair up! Oh & Troy! You'll take Miss Montez!"  
Gabriella protested "No I'm fine I can dance and uh Chad I'll take Chad if needed!!"  
"Miss Montez; Troy is your handler, and thats why hes also your dancepartner!" Coach Bolton smiled like he thought Gabriella  
would like dancing with his son.  
She turned around glaring at Troy as he held his hand out for the dance. She grabed it & he pulled her closer to him... so close that she  
could feel his hot breath in her neck... again!  
"I swear Bolton! If one of your hands just thinks about wandering to my butt or something in that way ; im gonna chop it!"  
She was pissed no not pissed she was mad. Mad at Coach Bolton for pairing her up with his dumb but cute son,  
mad at Ms Cornwall cuz she  
was the one loading all this shit on her, mad at Kayla cuz she had to chose stupid Bolton as her new Bf, which she wanted, she was mad  
at Tarra cuz she wanted Gabis position in the team & the thing which drove her rly mad was Troy Bolton for being so nice & sweet & in  
the next moment the biggest Jerk shed ever meet.  
"Like I said ; whatever you want, beautiful."  
'Shut up' she thought but didnt say anything. She just danced to the rhythm. To his rhythm. And they acted like one. Their bodies fit eachothers  
like puzzlepieces ; their rhythm was the same ; their eyes strared ; Troys hand on Gabis hip was like a part of her ; everyone stared now at  
them dancing through the gym ; dancing like there was nothing on earth but them two ; dancing without losing the eye contact.  
And then the music stopped.  
And the masterpiece of love was broken apart. Gabriella took one step back & so did Troy. They changed a quick & awkward look before  
turning around to the class.

"Well... that was a dance." Coach Bolton broke the silence.  
"I told you I could dance." Gabriella answered causing herself and the girls to let out a slight laugh.  
The coach grinned "And you were right Miss Montez ; alright you can go now. Class is over anyway."

The day passed fast and Gabi was now sitting in last period. Troy was right beside her & writing something on a piece of paper ; before  
throwing it to Chad.  
With Chad:  
He came back from his daydream as he saw a paperball on his desk. He opened it and started reading :  
"I sorta like her. xx T"  
Chad wrote back :  
"Dude wat u mean? U got Kayla man! xo C"  
Troy wrote back:  
"Yeah i no but i mean shes so amazing shes perfect. xx T"  
Chad wrote back:  
"Alright captain ; u dont want the hot girl? xo C"  
Troy wrote back:  
"No, i want the girl i like! besides shes freaking hot :p xx T"  
Chad wrote back:  
"yes she is xo C"  
Troy wrote back:  
"Yeah ur right dude xx T"  
Chad wrote back:  
"btw we're talking bout Gabriella right? xo C"  
Troy wrote back:  
"Yes we are! xx T"  
Chad wrote back:  
"Nice Job man ;) xo C"  
Troy read the paper and put it in his math book. He turned his look to Gabriella & started starring.  
"I'm surrounded by idiots!" Gabi threw him a glare.  
"Hey, I heard that!" Troy protested  
"Well you were supposed to hear it! You talked about me in your childish letter game with Chad!!" She gave him another glare.  
Troys air got caught in his lungs. He was unable to breath. "Did not!" He finally exclaimed.

"Bolton, Montez! Detention!!" Mister Brown shot.  
"What? You have to warn us!" Troy shot back  
"The few glances I gave you when you were playing your letter game with Chad were warning enough!"  
"But Gabriella wasnt even into it Mister Brown!" Troy said nice & calmed yet.  
'Did he just stick up for me? Whoa maybe he isnt such a Jerk like I thought! Psh Gabi he just gossiped with Chad about you he is a Jerk!'  
Gabi thought  
"No it's alright, I shouldnt have talked to you!" She said and gave Mister Brown a quick smile.  
"After this period you stay here in the room and will do some exercises!"  
"Yes sir!" Troy & Gabriella answered.

The bell rang and all pupils stand up except for Troy & Gabi. They sat still in their seats. Mister Brown gave them some excerises and left  
the room as well since he had an important meeting with the principal.  
"Can I read the letter then?" Gabi asked shyly  
"What?" Troy was confused did she mean the letter which he thought she did? Cuz then no she cant read it! Ttly not  
"The letter ; you told me you didnt talk about me. Let me read it then!"  
"No!" Troy answered coldly.  
"So you did talk about me!" she got mad why didnt he just show the letter?!  
"No!" he repeated  
"Well then why cant I read it?" she asked again now more curious then mad  
"Because its private stuff!" he answerd simple  
" I can help you! If you want me to I mean I could ; but you need to show me the letter first." she said  
"Gabriella I wont show you the letter!" he answered as cold as he answered the first time.  
"God Troy just show me the fucking letter!" she said grabbing for his mathbook & pulling the letter out of it.  
"Wait Gabi, no please stop!"  
"You never called me Gabi..." She let the letter sink.  
"I .. I know and I'm sorry but please give me the letter back!" He looked worried and kinda upset.  
"Okay Troy." She gave him the letter, stand up and left the room swinging her hips from side to side which drove him crazy.  
"Damn, this girl steals my mind !" he sighed and sinked more down in his seat looking at the empty place beside him.

Hello my sweet party ppl x)  
Hope you liked it please review  
The next one will be out soon x)  
Thanks for reading!  
Have an awesome day xP  
Muuuuuuuuuuuch Loveeeeeee ;  
Amilia xx3

Spanish part: Yeah maybe I do like him alright; but I hate him tho end of discussion!

P


	3. May I kiss you?

Disclaimer: I just own the plot.  
Rated: M cuz of alcohol abuse, strong language & sex in the next chapters.  
Chapter: 3

May I kiss you?

* * *

6 hours later Gabriella was applieing some lipgloss & waiting for Sharpay to pick her up for Chads party.  
She had to wait 10 several minutes before Shar finally came.  
"Hey bestie!" Sharpay kissed Gabis cheek "You look fab!" she exclaimed "So do you!" Gabi answered.  
They went to Chads house which was about 100 meters away from Gabriellas.

Gabi rang the doorbell as Chad opened the door.  
"Gabriella nice to see you.. Evans." He said the last part cold glaring at Sharpay.  
"Whatever dork!" She said as she walked in past Gabi & Chad.  
"Sorry but shes my best friend Chad learn to handle her." Gabi smiled sweetly and Chad smiled back.  
"I will Gabs!" He said and let Gabriella in.  
Gabriella walked in the living room & found some of the cheerleading girls.  
She started dancing with Sharpay as she suddenly felt two arms around her waist.  
"Hello beautiful" a voice whispered from behind her as she began shivering under his touch  
"Hey handsome." she turned around to face him just to find Troy like she thought she would.  
"Looking great today." Troy smiled before leaning down to kiss her neck  
"Stop not here!" She said as she took his hand and walked in the kitchen closing the doors behind her.  
Troy smirked at her as he walked over and hugged her lifting her on the counter.  
"May I kiss you now?" He said as he played with her natural curls.  
"Yeah you may." she smiled as he leaned in to kiss her softly  
He ran his tongue over her bottom lip as she gladly opened her mouth letting her tongue battle with his.  
Gabriella tangled her hands in his hair as he ran his fingertips down her body to her thighs.  
He moved his lips down her Jawline to her neck lightly nibbling and sucking on her skin, hungrily searching for her sweetpoint  
She moaned quietly as he found it and sucked on it.

With Sharpay & Chad:  
"Oh please dont tell me I'm frigile just because I dont fuck every one like you do."  
"Well you obviously do because if you wouldnt you wouldnt be such a whore!"  
"EXCUSE ME ?! How dare you saying I'm a whore?!"  
"Hm maybe because you fucked the football captain!"  
Sharpay felt tears running down her cheeks which hurt like fire on her cold skin.  
"Evans stop crying we all know you enjoyed it." Chad started laughing as Sharpay ran off.

With Troy & Gabriella:  
Gabriella moved her hands down to his huge buldge as the door flew open and she heard someone crying. She quickly pulled back from  
Troy as she saw Sharpay on the kitchenfloor.  
Gabriella rushed over to her and hugged her  
"Whats wrong Shar?" Sharpay seemed to be far away from all this and Gabi thought she wouldnt realize Gabi was talking to her as she  
opened her mouth to say something.  
"He.. I .. He.." Sharpay took a deep breath "Chad.he said I'm a whore and. and he said.. that" she took another breath before continuing  
"and he said that I enjoyed sleeping with John.."  
Gabriellas eyes flew open. "I'm gonna kill him!!" and with that she left the kitchen leving Troy & Sharpay in it.

Gabi searched Chad everywhere till she finally found him in the living room with his mates & the rest of the basketball team.  
"YOU!" she screamed as she smacked his cheek.  
"What the heck?!" Chad asked holding his hurting cheek  
"How dare you!! You dont know anything about her! You dont know anything about that night or about John!"  
"Well I do know that she screamed his name through the whole neighbourhood!" Chad laughed just to get his other cheek also smacked.  
"HE RAPED HER YOU FUCKING IDIOT!!" Gabriella smacked his cheeks again before running back to the kitchen.  
"C'mon Sharpay lets go!" she said as she helped Shar up.

Gabi took her to the Montez household. Sharpay fell on the couch still crying. Gabriella brought her hot chocolate with many marshmallows & tons of tissues.  
"Dont cry Babygirl." she said as she wiped Shars tears with one of the tissues.  
"You told him right?" Sharpy asked sniffing  
"I'm sorry Shar.."  
"No.. its alright. I guess they would have find out anyway sooner or later.."  
"Yeah.."Gabriella answered as she hugged Sharpay; about one hour later Shar finally fell asleep on the couch, after crying her heart out, and Gabi tucked her in like a baby with Shars fav blanket which she always had at the Montez' due to the many sleepovers her and Gabi had here.  
After that Gabriella layed next to her staring at her making sure if Shar would wake up she wouldnt be alone.

* * *

Hello Rockerz (:  
Hope you enjoyed!  
**Please review** x)  
Muuuuuuch Loveeeee;  
Amilia xx3


	4. Outside Game

The next morning Gabi woke up by Sharpay singing around the house.  
"Shar! Its 8 am! Shut up and go to bed!" Gabi groaned as her bff walked into the living room.  
"First of all it would be couch since we slept on a couch.. btw thanks for staying with me oh and secondly youre leaving for the outside game in  
half an hour."  
Gabi let her eyes closed "Youre welcome you know I wouldnt leave you alone and alright half an hour.." Her eyes shot open "HALF AN HOUR?!"  
She jumped up and ran into the shower.

* * *

The cheerleader squad and the basketball team were cheering and squealing as the bus finally arrived in New York for the outside game.  
''Alright you got one hour. The team meets in the Gym! The game starts in 2 hours at 5. Hurry up wildcats!'' the coach said  
as the pupils stormed out the bus.  
''So Bolton'' Gabi walked over to Troy  
''So Montez'' he smiled at her hoping he could finally get brave and tell her about his feelings.  
''Tonight.. coming to the after game party?'' she winked at him and he quickly returned the wink.  
''As long as you are there.'' she smiled at him once more and left

4 hours later the Team was at the gym. They just won the game against North New York high and everybody was in the mood to dance  
and have fun.  
Of course Troy Bolton did the final point.  
He crushed the ball in like it was nothing for him. The whole team jumped on him and so did Gabriella.  
She hugged him tight and Troy did hug back as he noticed it was her who came from behind.  
Gabriella smiled as she pulled back:''Congrats Wildcat!''  
Troy smiled as he winked: ''Well you did a great job yourself.'' his eyes went down to her miniskirt which she always wore for cheerleading.  
She slapped his chest playfully as he pulled her in for a big hug.  
Gabriella laughed, broke away from his arms and walked out of the gym to her room getting ready for the party.  
She stripped off her clothes and got in the shower, letting the hot water ran over her tensed body.  
After a few minutes she got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body and one around her long dark hair.  
She put her make-up on and walked over to her suitcase pulling out a cute white skirt and a silver top which mached her amazing  
silver heels and her fav necklace perfectly. She decided to wear simple white underwear & her natural long curls.  
One hour later she left her room and went down in the lobby for the party.  
Tarra already arrived and waved towards Gabi.  
'Damn someone kill me!' she thought as Tarra walked over. Gabi closed her eyes and faked a smile breathing once again before  
the evil would come and ruin the whole night.  
"Nah Tarra tonight shes all mine!" Gabi felt some hand grabbing for hers as her eyes flew open. She knew of course it was Troy grabbing  
for her hand. Once she heard his voice and secondly just one hand fitted in hers like that.  
She squeezed his hand & faked a smile: ''Sorry Tarra!''  
Tarra smiled and turned around looking for the other girls.  
''Omg how can I ever thank you for that!!'' Gabriella let out a sigh of relief as Tarra was gone.  
''Depends.. what would you do?'' he winked at her as she winked back.  
"Almost everything for you'' she answered squeezing his hand once again.  
"I'll keep that in mind!" Troy dragged her over to the bar.  
"Drink?"  
"Yup hm just some cocktail." she said as she let her eyes dance around the lobby to check who came.  
"Here." Gabi was pulled out of her minds as Troy gave her the drink.  
One hour later Gabriella was already feeling tipsy as she turned around searching for Troy.  
"Hey did you spike my drink?!" she asked as she pulled him away from his mates.  
"hah no i didnt but see beautiful you should of drink less."  
That made sence to her and she smiled sweetly. "What ya talking about?D" she said as he laughed.  
"Troy! Gabriella!" Tarra yelled from the other side of the lobby.  
"Was nice to know you." Gabriella said simple as she looked over to Tarra.  
Troy noticed the way she threw her hair back and def. loved that way.  
"She isnt that bad beautiful!" He grabbed her hand walked over to Tarra.  
"Yes she is!" Gabriella said in a duh! tone.  
Both walked over to the squealing Tarra.  
"Alright you two! Tequila! now!" She said as she made place on the table and pointed to it.  
"Gabriella lay down! Troy on top of her."  
"Tarra I really dont think thats nessecary we can just take the shot yet." Troy knew what Tarra was trying to do and damn he knew he  
wouldnt can control hisself.  
"Psh shut up bolton! afraid you could love the feeling to be on top of me?" Gabriella said winking at him as she layed down on the table and  
pulled her top up.  
Troy gulped once as he made a long salt line over her stomach. Tarra gave Gabriella a lemon which she took in her mouth & gave Troy  
the Tequila.  
He shot the tequila back and ran his hot tongue over her flat stomach, licking up the salt, planting some kisses till he reached her mouth and  
took the lemon out of hers in his mouth.  
His eyes were stucked in hers when Tarras squealing broke the moment.  
"Alright thats what i call HOT!" she exclaimed. "alright! switch over, Gabriella you on top!"  
Gabi smirked as she rolled over and took the salt from Tarra. Troy pulled his shirt up so it was showing his abs and half chest.  
Gabriella made a long salt line over his six pack which she def. adored. Troy took the lemon in his mouth and Gabriella shot the Tequila  
back letting it ran through her hot dry throat.  
She licked and kissed over his stomach up to his chest and neck and finally took the lemon out of his mouth with her teeth  
brushing his lips as he let out a slight groan and she smirked.  
"I'd die to kiss you." Troy whisperd in her ear as she coughed and spilled the lemon out of her mouth.  
"Well then come." she stood up and walked out ignoring Tarra who screamed after her.  
Troy realized a few seconds later as he jumped up. "I'll get her!" he cleared his throat and ran after Gabriella.  
"Hey Sexy." she smiled at him and held her hand out.  
He grabbed it and pulled her closer to her. "Hey Beautiful." He answered before brushing his lips over her neck.  
She moaned lightly as he kissed his way up her jaw line but before reaching her lips she pulled back.  
"Come with me." she said as she grabbed his hand and dragged him in the eveator.  
"Where to?" he said quietly as he connected his lips back to her neck.  
"My room." she said which came out in a moan. Troy pushed her against the wall, removing his hands to her butt and pulled her up as she  
wrapped her legs around his waist. He kissed up her jawline untill he finally reached her lips. He brushed them light and depend it as she  
kissed back. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip as she opened her mouth to let his tongue in which he gladly accepted and started  
tangling with hers.  
The elevator doors opened and he carried her out to her room not breaking the kiss as she pulled the keycard out of her purse and Troy took  
it from her running it through the keyspot.  
The door flew open and he carried her to the bedroom letting her down and took off her top just breaking the kiss to pull it over her head.  
Gabriella run her hands under his shirt stroking his abs and chest as he moaned in her mouth and took of his shirt.  
Her small hands went down his abs to his pants as she noticed the huge buldge he had by now and stroke it through the material.  
Troy groaned at the contact of her hand with his cock and she smiled kissing down his neck and chest over his abs and six pack till she  
reached his jeans and unbuttoned them pulling them down so he was left just in his boxers.  
She continued stroking his buldge through the very thin boxers and he moaned louder. She kissed back up to his mouth and he quickly  
pulled down her skirt as he kissed down her jawline to her neck and cupped one of her breasts through her bra and reached to her back  
to open her braclasp. She moaned as he kissed down to her breasts and sucked one of her nipples in his hot mouth.  
While sucking at her nipples he ran his hands over her stomach down to her soaking wet panties as he slipped one of his hands in her  
underwear to tease her clit with his fingers. She moand out loud and dragged him back up to her lips as he pulled her panties down.  
She smirked and brushed her lips over his body till she reached his boxers. She pulled them down and ran her fingertips over his  
buldge as he groaned in pleasure. He kissed his tip and stroke him.  
"Dont tease babe." he moaned as she took his full length in her hot mouth and closing her lips around him.  
She bobbed her head fast as his hands went to her hair and tangled with her curls moving her head up and down around his cock.  
He released his grip on her and pulled her up while sliding two of his fingers in her and kissed her hard.  
She moaned in his mouth and broke from his contact as she layed down on the bed.  
Gabi smirked at him "Come here handsome."  
Troy smiled and walked over to her as he layed on top of her kissing her lips softly. "Youre so beautiful Gabriella." He crashed his lips down  
to hers as he entered her slowly.  
A sharp pain ran through her whole body as she cried out.  
"God Gabi you okay?"he asked worried as he heard her cry.  
"Mhm" she answerd quiet  
"Damn I'm sorry babe i didnt know you were a virgin." He answered kissing her neck lightly  
"Its okay.." she said enjoying his soft kisses  
"Do you want me to stop?" He asked while still planting kisses.  
"No!" Troy kissed her lips and and pulled out of her before thrusting back in more carefully that time then the last time.  
After a few minutes both of them moaned in pleasure and Troy quickend his rhythm which Gabriella gladly joined.  
"I'm comming" she moaned as Troy thrusted harder and faster into her.  
"Come with me baby!" he groaned.  
They screamed out eachothers names as they shared their orgasmn and Troy collapsed on Gabriellas chest but soon rolled over so he was  
laying next to her wrapping his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him and whispered: "You were right, i really do love to be on top  
of you." he kissed her cheek and hugged her tighter as she closed her eyes and smiled.  
Next Morning:  
Troy woke up before Gabi did and watched her as she slept.  
He kissed her shoulder and her cheek as she opened her eyes.  
"Morning beautiful.. were leaving in one hour." he said. She stand up and wrapped a blanket around her body as she noticed she was fully naked.  
"Omg! How could we?! I hate me! I'm such a slut!"  
"Hey Gabi.." Troy said as he grabbed her hand and dragged her next to him kissing her hand.  
"Yeah?" she looked in his eyes.  
"Listen I.. I was thinking about breaking up with Kayla. I like you. Like falling in love with you. And I want to be with you and I want to wake  
up right beside you like today. I just.. I just want you."

* * *

Hey Rockerz x  
Alright Chapter 4 end o.o  
What will Gabi say? Will she be with Troy too?  
What is Kayla gonna say?  
Omg so much drama!  
Watch out for the next one (:  
Please review!  
Muuuuuuuuch Loveeeeeee;  
Amilia xx3


	5. Never again

Chapter 5: Never again.

_"Yeah?" she looked in his eyes.  
"Listen I.. I was thinking about breaking up with Kayla. I like you. Like falling in love with you. And I want to be with you and I want to wake  
up right beside you like today. I just.. I just want you." _

"I .. you.. no!" Gabriella stammered.  
Troy looked at her confused "What?"  
"Troy no. It was wrong this all.. us is wrong! We shouldnt have done this! And you have a girlfriend which is MY sister. I idk Troy I like you  
sure I do but i dont know.. not like that.. I was drunk thats all. I dont want you to break up with Kayla. Just be happy!" she said making Troy sad and upset  
"Gabriella but you are what makes me happy! I want to be with you not with Kayla! I want you! And now I'm asking you and please  
be honest because I just ask you this one time.. do you want me too?"  
Gabi looked in his ice blue eyes. Saying no was wrong saying yes was wrong either. Gabriella Montez admitted for the first time in her  
whole life that she didnt know what to do.  
"No." she said as she grabbed her clothes and ran out of his room.

A few hours later they were sitting in the bus which would bring them home. They were almost in Alberquerque.  
Troy and Gabriella hadnt share a word since and hadnt look at eachother either.  
Gabi knew she lied to Troy as she said she wouldnt want him. She wanted him more than anything. She loved him more than anything  
and knowing he wanted her too made her even more sad.  
She stood up and sat next to the sleeping Troy. She leaned over to him and whispered: "I do want you Troy.. more than you can imagine.  
But I can't have you.." and with those words she stood up and got out of the bus.

"AH! Gabriella!!" Sharpay exclaimed as she ran up to her best friend. "Sharpay!! I missed you so much!!"  
"I missed you more than so much!!" Shar squealed as she hugged Gabi. " I need to tell you sooooo much!" Gabriella answered.  
A few minutes later Troy came out of the bus and his eyes went to Gabriella hugging Sharpay. Feeling a pair of eyes on her body she  
turned around to see Troy starring at her. She flashed a weak smile as he shook his head and walked over to the waiting Kayla.

"Hey baby" she said as she kissed his cheek. "Hey.." he answered " Whats wrong Troy?" she asked as she took Troys bag and threw it in her  
car. "Kayla I need to tell you something.." "Okay! What is it?" Troy took her hands and looked in her eyes "I cheated on you. I slept with another girl"  
"Ohh..okay thanks for telling me." She said as she kissed his cheek again and opened the car door. "Hold on youre supposed to freak out! Youre  
supposed to yell at me and smack me!" Troy stood confused. He was sure Kayla would be mad at him and he would ttly understand her!  
After all he cheated on her! "Troysie! Sex is just sex.. everyone has sex i dont care." She said as she smiled at him. " But no! Sex isnt just sex  
you just sleep with someone if you rly love that person!" "Troy in what world are you living? We're having 2008 genius! 15 years old girls  
get pregnant, 13 year olds get drunk. It's not the 'Just have sex if you rly love someone' time anymore!"  
"Woow." "Listen Troy if you love that girl you slept with then go for it! You know I can handle that very well. Be happy. But if that girl doesnt  
love you back then just stay with me hun. Do you want to be with that girl?" She asked pulling Troy out of his minds and he stoped looking  
over to Gabriella. "No." he finally said "I'm..it's fine." They got into the car and drove off.

With Sharpay & Gabriella:  
The two best friends were sitting in her fav café drinking their fav drinks and talking about their fav topic. Boys.  
"Alright spill it! Any cute guys?" Sharpay squealed which made Gabriella giggle.  
"Yeah actually there was one guy" she laughed. "I got rly rly rly rly RLY drunk and slept with him."  
Sharpay almost spilled her coffee hearing Gabis words. " YOU DID WHAT?!" she exclaimed with her mouth open.  
Gabi giggled again "You heard me!" "Omg! Who was it? How was it? When was it?" Sharpay squealed yet.  
"It was perfect, it was yesterday night and his names.." Gabriella gulped  
"What's his name?"  
"Well uh his names.."  
"Chad Danforth?"  
Gabriella shook her head no.  
"Well then it cant be that bad!" Sharpay laughed "Tell me!"  
"Troy Bolton." Gabriella mumbled under her breath.  
"I didnt understand you!" Sharpay answered.  
"His name is Troy Bolton. It was Troy!" Sharpays mouth dropped and her eyes flew open.  
"OMG!" she yelled making all the ppl look at them "Good Job Gabs!!"  
"Shut up!" Gabriella laughed as her phone started ringing."Talk to me!" she said as she took the phonecall.  
"You sound like Troy!" Chad laughed  
"Not funny dork." Gabriella sighed  
"Anyway Gabs wanted to invite you to my party tonight you comming?"  
"Yeah sure why not.." Gabriella sighed again knowing shed meet Troy at that party.  
"Oh and bring Sharpay.. but dont tell her I invited her!" Chad said his voice all shaking cuz of the nervousness.  
"Crushtime Danforth!" Gabriella teased  
"Thats so not cool Gabs!" He answered  
"Haha yeah it is! See you later wildcat!" she hung up  
"You & Me were going to Chads party tonight!"  
"NO WAY!" Sharpay obviously didnt want to go. "I dont want to listen to stupid Danforth saying I enjoyed getting raped!"  
"Shar he didnt know it... and moreover he said he wanted you to come.. but its a secret."  
"EW! so you were saying crushtime cuz you think he got a crush on me? Gross Gabi gross!!" Sharpay laughed. "Alright I'll come!"  
"Thanks hun!" Gabi hugged Shar and they left the café.

* * *

Hello Rockers x)  
Hope you liked it  
I wonder what happens at the party oo  
I'll update soon!  
Please review x3  
Muuuuuuch Loveeee;  
Amilia xx3


	6. Falling apart

Chapter 6

Falling apart.

As Gabi came home it was already 7 pm. Since she stopped by the mall for some Starbucks & a new outfit for the night.  
She took a quick shower & got ready.  
''Gabs hurry up!'' Kayla said as she walked past her room, down the stairs.  
Gabi chosed her jewelry for the party & applied some lipgloss & powder blush.  
She grabbed her purse and looked in the mirror checking her styling once again.  
''Gabi! You ready?'' Kayla yelled from downstairs after waiting 15 more minutes for her sister.  
''Coming! Oh btw we need to pick Shar up too!''  
''Would be no problem if you finally brought your ass down here!'' Gabriella came down the stairs glaring at her sister.  
Kayla smiled ''See, wasn't that hard, was it?!''  
Gabi threw her another glare and they drove off to the Evans to pick up Sharpay.  
''Shar! Hurry up we're late!'' Sharpay ran out of the house as her Bff yelled making sure she would come out now.  
''Psh! You two are late alright?! I was ready at the time you told me to be!'' she glanced at Gabi as Kayla started the car and drove to  
Chads house.

They rang the doorbell and the afro haired boy opened.  
''Gabs, Kayls! Nice to see you!...Evans.'' The girls walked in and Sharpay quickly replayed  
''I'm great you baby?'' she winked, blew him a kiss and walked in the living room.  
'Chad no dont! Remember its Sharpay Evans! Shes not hot. Shes not!' he thought as he shook his head once, closed the door & walked  
after the girls.  
Meanwhile with Troy.  
Troy was sitting on the couch with his beer in his hand waiting for his Girlfriend as he talked to some basketball mates.  
His eyes flew through the room as they suddenly cought something. It was Gabriella. He smiled at the thought of her. He rememberd  
the outside game.  
Flashback  
''May I kiss you?"  
"Yeah you may."

"No."  
End of Flashback  
He was clearly having eyecontact with her yet & about to walk over when..

Gabriella at this moment  
Gabriella was standing by some cheerleader girls and their boyfriends talking and laughing as she felt a pair of eyes on her body.  
She turned her head around to see Troy staring at her.  
She stared back now meeting his ice blue eyes and she gave him a warm smile as she saw him standing up and walking in her way  
when Kayla came out of nowhere jumping on him.

With Troy  
Troy snapped out of his daydream as his girlfriend jumped on him.  
''Hey Troysie!'' she said as she kissed his cheek.  
''Uh hi..'' his eyes went back to Gabi as he tried to apologize with his look but she just turned away from him.  
''Alright Troy come with me." Kayla dragged Troy in a room right beside the living room.  
''Okay shoot who is it?'' Kayla began as she sat on the table.  
''Who is what?'' Troy was rly nervous yet. He didn't know what Kayla meant and to be honest he didn't want to know either!  
''The girl?'' she said cooly like his bff not like his girlfriend or anyone in that way.  
Troy came closer. ''Which girl babe? You know I'm all yours.'' he hugged her making his head rest on her shoulder and started to  
kiss her neck.  
Kayla tried hard not to moan and to stay concentrate.  
''Troy if you like another girl, i don't mind if you go for it. I know shes here.. the girl you slept with. You acted weird so just know you can go for it''  
she moaned light giving in to Troys sweet kisses.  
''Okay'' he said simply continueing to kiss her neck while running his lips over her jaw line to her lips as he kissed her passionately.  
Kayla absolutly didn't stop him from kissing her and opened her mouth quickly as he ran his tongue over her bottom lip.  
They started making out and soon Troy was all over Kayla.  
He was about to kiss her neck again as he heard the door slam and turned around.

Gabriella at that time  
Gabriella started chatting with a guy she has never seen before at East High.  
''I'm David. And you must be Gabriella?!''  
''Haha yeah how do you know?'' she answered.  
''You friends told me'' he smiled. His smile was nice he acted rly friendly.  
Gabriella laughed ''I thought so.. I never saw you at East High before!''  
''Actually I just moved to Chads neighbourhood. I didn't choose a school yet.'' he laughed.  
''Oh thats cool! Well you should ttly choose East High! I bet you'll love it there and you'd be great in the football team!'' she smiled at the  
cute boy infront of her. She liked his eyes. They were dark blue. Of course no compare to Troys amazing blue eyes but they are cute' she  
thought.  
''I'll think about that!'' he winked at her making her giggle.  
''Hey I'll search my sister you should so meet her. Moreover she has my cell phone and I'd love to give you my number.'' she gave him a cute wink.  
''Alright go ahead!'' he grinned brightly as she walked off swinging her well formed hips from one side to the other.  
She walked through the house searching for Kayla. She was about to give up when she noticed she left one room out. She opened the door  
as she saw Troy all over Kayla but quickly pulling away as he heard Gabi came in.  
''I..I..I'm sorry. I you know I'm I'm just gonna go!'' she was teary yet holding back her tears as she walked out the room. She didnt even  
know why she was like that. She knew he was Kaylas bf and also she didnt like him at all. Well atleast thats what she thought.  
„Gabriella! Wait!'' Troy yelled as he ran out of the room after Gabi.  
Gabriella headed to the living room.  
''Hey David! I live on mattelroad. Just visit me alright?! I gotta go bye!'' She walked past him & the other party guests.  
''Gabriella! Wait up!'' Troy yelled again running right after her  
''No! Back off! Go be with Kayla! Just don't ever talk to me again! I hate you!''  
He grabbed her arm stopping her from running away.  
''No you don't!'' he said simply.  
She cried. ''Yes I do!'' she pulled her arm back as she saw Sharpay coming to wards her.  
''Gabi go I'll come with you!'' Gabriella walked off.  
''Listen Bolton! What did I tell you about making my bff cry?!'' she glared at him.  
''But I didn't do anything!!'' he said with a worried look on his face still watching Gabriella as she walked away from the party.  
''Well obviously you did because she wouldnt cry if you didn't!'' Troy felt his eyes getting wet and his heart getting heavy.  
''But I never meant to hurt her! I love her!''  
Sharpay just laughed. ''Hah! Thats funny! Cuz you're dating her sister! So fuck off!'' She threw him another glance and ran after Gabriella to  
catch up with her.  
''Gabs you okay Hun?'' Shar asked as she finally cought up with her bff.  
''Yeah I'm great!'' Gabi faked a smile & continued walking.  
''Gabriella!'' Sharpay made her stop and looked at her. ''Are you okay?'' she asked again. But this time she saw Gabi's red eyes from all the  
tears she had already spend as Gabi broke down on the ground crying even harder than before.  
Sharpay quickly sat beside her, hugging her tight allowing Gabi to cry on her shoulder.  
They stayed like that for serveral minutes when Gabriella finally began to speak.  
''I'm sorry...'' she said looking at Shar.  
''Shh no need to be sorry Hun!''  
''I I dont know why I feel like that! I'm serious! I mean I hate him but I don't! I can't be with him but I can't be without him either! I need him.  
He's all I think about and all I want. And as I saw him there kissing Kayla..kissing my sister.. I just felt like someone stabbed me on purpose  
to kill me. Cuz it almost killed me it hurt so bad.'' she started crying heavily again.  
''Don't cry babygirl!'' Sharpay hugged her again.  
She knew she wouldn't find the right words to tell Gabriella so she just decided to comfort her and exactly that was the right thing.  
Gabi didnt want to talk.. to answer questions or to think about anything.. at the moment she just wanted to cry.. and thats what she did.  
She cried her eyes out

* * *

Hello Rockers x)  
Hope you like it (:  
Please review!  
The next will be out in uh  
like everytime haha 5 days x)  
Muuuch Loveee;  
Amilia xx3


	7. Mind goes black

* * *

Chapter 7

mind goes black.  


* * *

It has been 2 weeks since the party at Chads house.  
Gabriella didn't talk to Troy and she blocked all questions from her sister.  
She didn't eat or sleep. No shopping. No starbucks. No Sharpay Evans.  
Her parents & Kayla got worried. Tried to talk to her or called Sharpay to come over but nothing would help.  
They gave up on it. Sarah started to force Gabriella to eat. She refused.

'Damn it Gabriella! He's not your boyfriend! He's not even any of your friends! He's just a stupid guy! A stupid fucking guy so  
just forget him!' she thought as she heard the doorbell ring. She opened the door to see David standing outside with flowers.  
''David!'' she smiled as she let him in.  
''Hey Gabs! I got you some flowers. I thought we could i dont know grab some dinner later?'' he gave her the flowers and a nice smile.  
''Yeah absolutly! I love that idea!'' she smiled back. Her stomach drove crazy just at the thought of food and made her almost puke.  
But she wouldn't say no to David. She actually thought he was a perfect guy to get her happy again.  
''Great well then I'm gonna pick you up around 8 pm!'' He smiled once again and left.

''Mom! I'm going out tonight!'' Gabi came in the kitchen where her family stared at her.  
''Are you serious?'' her mom asked after some minutes of silence.  
''Yeah of course I am!'' Gabi gave her the -silly- look.  
She grabed an apple and bit in it as her mom stared at her more wondering what happened to Gabi.  
''Good because Troy is coming over.'' Kayla mumbled while reading a magazine hoping Gabi hadnt heard anything.  
Gabi spilled out her apple ''HE IS WHAT?!''she yelled with her eyes wide open.  
''Gabriella dont be mean! Troy is allowed here as much as your boyfriends are.'' her mom said as she got an tissue for Gabis mouth.  
"Psh i dont mind if he stays home.. stupid boys. I want to be single again urgh! So Gabs I can call him and tell him to stay where he is if ya want me to?"  
Kayla winked at her sister.  
''No, I'm fine.'' Gabi said as she bit in her apple again. She wanted to be happy again. 'damn even if you didnt want this apple  
your going to eat it montez!' she thought to herself.  
After some more time she went upstairs, took a long bath & got ready.  
Three hours later she went downstairs.  
''Wow sweetie you look great!'' her dad, George Montez told his youngest daughter as she walked in the living room.  
''Thanks daddy!'' She hugged him. Even though it was her first date in a while she wasnt nervous at all. It was kinda good but kinda  
weird too due to her nervousness which was there everytime when she would go on a date.  
The doorbell rang. ''Alright I'll get it! Bye guys!''  
''Bye!'' her parents shouted back.  
She walked over to the front door and opened it.  
''Gabriella..'' and that was it.  
Shock. Bam. Crying. Sleepless. The past days went on 'rewind' in her head as she saw Troy Bolton. And next what she saw  
was black.

With Troy at that moment  
''Gabriella..'' he said as Gabi stared at him. Her eyes went cold. Her lips began shivering and her whole body began to shake. Troy  
starred in her now dark brown almost balck cold eyes.  
And then she broke. Troy quickly got her.  
''Gabriella! Brie! Are you okay? Wake up! Please!''  
But she was gone, unconscious. Her body was still shaking and her skin was ice cold yet.  
Troy took off his jacket and wrapped it around her skinny body as he yelled for help.  
His eyes got wet and started to hurt like hell as he saw the woman he loves laying in his arms, shaking, maybe even fighting for her life.

An ambulance arrived fast and Gabriella was taken away from Troy to bring her to the hospital.  
Troy knew he couldn't go with her because Kayla was his girlfriend. Not Gabriella. He should stay here. Being there for Kayla.

A few tears rolled down his cheeks as he turned around to see Kayla right behind him.  
''Go Troy.'' she said calmed.  
''What?!'' He asked confused.  
''It's her right?!'' she asked back.  
''Shes what?'' Troy knew Kayla knew and Kayla knew Troy knew. But Troy didn't want to hurt Kayla either. She was his girlfriend.  
After all he was her boyfriend.  
''Troy dont act like that. She's the girl you love. She's the girl you slept with..Just go & get her alright?!''  
''I..'' Troy tried to deny it but Kayla was right. And after all he did to her he wouldnt lie to her again. ''are you sure?'' he asked as she nodded.  
''thanks Kayla!'' he quickly kissed her cheek, ran to his car and drove off to the hospital.

15 minutes later he arrived at the hospital and stormed in to find Gabriella but he saw George & Sarah Montez in the waiting room so he  
decided to go in there.  
''Where's Gabriella? Is she okay? Did the doctor say anything? Is she alright? Is it serious? Does she has to stay the night?''  
''Could you shut up for a minute!'' Troy was interrupted by Mister Montez.  
''I'm sorry Sir!'' He said on a chair in silence but Sarah noticed he was shaking all over.  
''Troy..'' she said as she layed one of her hands on his left knee to calm him down ''She's going to be fine.'' Troy smiled weak but still  
didnt stop shaking.

Finally the doctor came in and Troy jumped up from his seat.  
''Who's here for Miss Montez?'' Troy quickly raised his hand and pointed to him and Gabi's parents.  
''We needed to lay an aditus for water & the total parental nutrition. She seemed like she didnt eat in a while and we cant give her the  
medicine shed need with her weight.  
Also shes still sleeping. She has been unconscious for about 30 minutes which is pretty long she could have fall into a coma. Gladly she  
didn't. But she has to stay over night. You can go see her. Just don't be too loud around her.''  
The doctor left. Troy was surprised.  
Didn't she eat because of him? Was it his fault that she fainted in the first place?  
''Troy! C'mon you can go see her!'' Troy snapped out of his thoughts when Sarah pointed to Gabi's room. ''Okay thanks'' he said and  
walked inside.

As Troy entered the room he saw Gabriella sleeping peacefully in her bed.  
He never saw her like that since the time she slept peacefully in his arms.  
Troy grabbed a chair and sat beside Gabi. He starred at her and he didnt care to stop not even after an hour. All he could think about was  
her breaking down in front of him. Laying in his arms her whole body shaking. The fear he felt how scared he was and still is. Scared to lose  
the one girl he loves so much scared to lose the girl before he can tell her how much he needs her. How much he wants and loves her.

And suddenly she woke up.  
His world got turned upside down as he saw Gabriella opening her chocolate brown eyes.  
She turned her head to him wanting to yell but she couldnt. She was phisically down. She couldnt yell or raise her arm or call a nurse.  
She just couldnt.

Troy didnt just think of leaving. He rushed over to the bed and hugged Gabi. Trying to give her the feeling he always wanted to give her.  
Gabi tried to get out of Troys arms not saying a word but after some tries she gave up.  
And for the first time in weeks she let him knew what she felt. She started crying. She cried her eyes out and sobbed on Troys shoulder.  
And he did nothing but held her tight.

* * *

Hello Rockers x)

Please review!

Its rly great to have all those nice comments from you guys x)

Anywho! I wont upload the next 3 weeks because I am on vacation.

Berlin & Italy (:

I hope you guys have a great month xP

So hope you enjoyed the chappy.

Muuuch Loveee;

Amilia xx3


	8. Let me love you

Chapter 7  
Let me love you.

Recap:  
And for the first time in weeks she let him knew what she felt. She started crying. She cried her eyes out and sobbed on Troys shoulder.  
And he did nothing but held her.  
Held her tight and cried with her.

* * *

"Troy what are you doing here?" Gabriella asked as she wiped her tears away.  
"I needed to see you." Troy took Gabis hands from her face and wiped her tears away with his thumbs.  
"No.. You should be with Kayla." Gabi said leaning her head back so Troy couldnt touch it anymore.  
"Gabriella. I broke up with Kayla.. for you." he looked in her eyes searching for any reaction but there was no one. She just stared back at him.  
"Go." She finally said "Go home sleep eat.. I'll be fine."  
"Theres no way I'm gonna leave you now!!" Troy exclaimed  
The door flew open. "OMG! GABRIELLA!!" Sharpay screamed as she ran over to Gabis bed and hugged her.  
"Well apperently there is.." Troy sighed "Hey gabs im gonna call Chad so he brings me some clothes ill brb!" He kissed her forcehead and walked  
out of the room.  
"God! Are you okay hun? I was so worried! Your mom just called me like an hour ago! Omg are you okay? What happened?" Sharpay hugged Gabi tighter.  
"Cant breath!!" "Oh sorry!" Shar let go off her & sat next to her bed.  
"I kinda fainted in Troys arms.." Gabriella said as she looked down.  
Shar gave her the look "In his arms huh?"  
"Shar its serious! I didnt plan on fainting in his arms but I opened the door he was there said hey or something I dont remember anyway I fainted. End of story. New ways.!"  
"No no no Missy! You wouldnt tell me bout your first time either about the outside game nor about the party but now you tell me!!" Sharpay yelled in her Mommy tone.  
"Urgh! Well theres nothing to tell.. You know I was down the past weeks then I saw him and everything went on rewind it just idk came into my mind again and I just wanted  
to fall and let it all behind me well and thats what i did.. " Gabriella answered  
"Aweee! Come here babygirl!" Sharpay hugged her again as Troy came in the room.  
"hey you alright brie?" Sharpay squealed at troys nickname for gabriella.  
"yeah yeah im good! did you call chad?"  
"yup he'll come and brings stuff and shar he'll take you home!i just met your mom outside and she said she brought you. except you dont wanna go.."  
"well i dont wanna go with him!" sharpay mumbled under her breath which earned a smack on her arm from gabs.  
"huh?" troy asked. "no nothing thanks! thats great!" sharpay faked a smile.  
"sure youre welcome." he walked over to gabis bed "you need anything brie?"  
She smiled at his careness "no thanks troy." he smiled at her and sat on a chair next to sharpay.  
chad opened the door "yo guys! whats up gabster? you okay?"  
"Yeah thank you I'm fine Chad." she said having a grin on her lips.  
"Cool! Here you go Troy!" He threw Troy a bag with clothes and stuff.  
"Thanks man."  
Sharpay was just standing in the room staring at Chad having an evil mean look in her eyes.  
"Hey Sharpay." Chad finally said.  
"Hello." Sharpay answered coldly and gave Gabi all her attention.  
Chad looked at Troy confused who just shrugged and mouthed 'Talk to her' Chad nodded and opened his mouth to say something when the doctor came in.  
"Miss Montez how are you feeling?" the doctor smiled at her  
"I'm doing great thanks!"  
"I'm glad to hear you're feeling better. I dont want to disturb either but maybe you Guys dont stay that long anymore because Miss Montez  
is supposed to rest. One of you can stay though! We dont want you to be lonly now will we Miss?" He laughed at his own not funny joke.  
"We'd never want that." Troy said smiling at Gabi as he took her hand "Shar you wanna stay?" He asked turning his head to Shar who  
smiled at him and Gabi. "No thanks its okay Troy. You stay with her me and Chad are going. Right Chad?" She looked at him and smiled which kinda  
scared Chad. "Right Sharpay!" He said.  
Sharpay rushed over to Gabs and kissed her cheek so did Chad. They walked out of the room with the doctor  
leaving Troy and her in there.

With Shar & Chad  
"They are soo cute arent they?!" Shar squealed as she closed the door  
"Yeah sure hey Shar can we talk?!" Chad asked as he cought up with her  
"No thank you." She kept walking down the hall of the hospital.  
"Sharpay.. please I just want to apologize." Chad said in a sad tone as he ran infront of her.  
"Apology accepted." She said and walked past him  
Chad sighed loud "Sharpay!! Wait up!"  
"I'd rather not?!" She kinda asked as she kept walking.  
Chad took her hand and pulled her back.  
"Well then I'll make you."  
"Dont use that sentence on me." Shar said in an upset tone.  
"Whats wrong with that sentence?"  
She made herself free from his grip and took a step back.  
"You know what? I'll rather walk home. Thanks though Chad." She turned around & walked away.  
"Shar dont be stupid!"  
"Its Sharpay." She said as she looked at him one last time & walked out of the hospital.

With Troy & Gabriella  
"How are you feeling beautiful?" Troy asked as he stroke Gabis forcehead.  
"Fine thanks. Troy.. we need to talk." Gabi said as she looked up at him.  
"Why dont I like how this convo is beginning?" Troy looked at Gabi worried.  
"Because it isnt going to end in a way you'd like it." Gabriella looked down & Troy gulped once.  
"Well. I dont think I need that talk then. Do I?!" He took Gabis chin in his hands. "Brie look at me and tell me you dont love me the way I love you."  
Gabriella stared in his crystal-blue eyes and felt her tears forming up.  
She took a deep breath "I dont love you. I never did & I never will and now get the fuck out of this room and leave me alone for god sake! I never ever  
asked or wanted you to be here! Just l-e-a-v-e!"

With Sharpay  
She took out her phone and dialed her dads number who didnt pick up his phone.  
She shrieked back as she heard something behind her and turned around.  
"Hey Sharpay!" she saw John standing behind her and she threw him a cold glare.  
"Go away you stalker." she said.  
"Dont be that rude I didnt do anything."  
"Well you raped me! Thats pretty much big of a deal you jerk!!"  
John laughed. "I didnt rape you missy and you better dont tell that to anyone! Youre stupid little bitch friend Gabriella already did, am I right?!"  
"Okay first yeah you did you asshole! And in the second place get your hands away from her!"  
John came nearer. "Oh I never wanted her, babe."  
He pulled her closer at her waist.  
"Please dont!" Shar said in a teary voice.  
John smacked her right cheek "Shut up!" he kissed her neck and Shar started crying.

With Chad  
"Sharpay?! Come on its not funny anymore! I'm sorry okay?! I'll never use that sentence on anyone again but just show up okay! Its getting dark!  
SHARPAY!.. damn girls" Chad ran through the forest near the hospital searching for Sharpay.  
"EVANS GET YOURE ASS HERE!!"  
He ran faster to other parts of the forest as he heard someone yelling.  
"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME YOU FUCKING JERK!!"  
'Sharpay!' He thought as he ran as fast as he could to the place the voice came from.

With Sharpay  
"I told you to shut up!" John said as he smacked her left cheek.  
"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!" Chad yelled as he ran up to John and pulled him away from Sharpay. He punched John to the ground and kept kicking him but soon  
stopped & turned around to the crying Sharpay.  
"Shh.." He whispered as he hugged her tight. "Its over he wont do anything to you. I wouldnt let him." He stroke her hair out of her face.  
"Thank you" she sobbed in his shoulder as Chad picked her up & brought her to his car.  
"Do you want me to take you home? Or do you want to see a doctor? Or do you want me to take you shopping? You love shopping!"  
Shar gave him a warm smile. "No.. home is fine thanks Chad." He smiled & nodded at her as he closed the door on her side & got in the car hisself.

With Troy & Gabriella  
Troy stayed at her bed and looked in her teary eyes. He felt his own tears running down his face.  
"You know what Gabriella Montez? You are lying to yourself! To me & to everyone else! And you know you do! Youre afraid but dont even know yourself what youre  
afraid of! And dont give me the -I dont want you to get hurt or I dont want to hurt Kayla or I dont love you Troy- thing cuz I fucking know you do!  
I know you love me cuz I heard you in the bus!Moreover I'm not blind! I know the way you look at me! The way you looked at me at the party when you saw me & Kayla! I know  
the way you broke down in my arms when you saw me! I know why you didnt eat or sleep, okay?! So dont fucking tell me to leave because there is NO way I'm going  
to!! And just in case youre too dumb to notice, I love you too!!"  
And with those words he crashed his lips down on Gabriellas.  
Gabi was shocked but soon relaxed & kissed back opening her mouth as she felt Troys tongue running over her bottom lip.  
They got into a headed make out session and Troy got hisself on top of Gabriella kissing down her neck.  
"I love you." he kept saying through his kisses on her warm skin.  
"I love you too Troy... alot." Gabi answered as she took his head in her hands and kissed him on his lips.  
Gabriella slipped her hands under Troys Tshirt and stroke his abs as he let out a soft moan into the kiss.  
He worked his way to Gabis pants and let his hand ran into her panties as he heard the door open & someone clearing his throat.  
"Mister Bolton. As you can see my daughter is in hospital. Sick. Would it be too much if I'd ask you to let your hands off of her?"  
Mister Montez walked further in the room fallowed by a giggling Kayla who mouthed -Cute- to Gabi.  
Troy blushed a deep shade of red. "No sir." He said nervously as he pulled his shirt down and moved away from Gabriella. "Not at all, of course."  
"Daddy dont bring him into this situation you could have knocked." Gabriella said in her puppy voice as she looked at her dad.  
"Yeah dad shes right! We should have knocked!" Kayla said as he walked over to Troy and kissed his cheek and after that went to Gabis bed & gave her  
a big hug & kissed her cheek aswell.  
"Kayla & Gabriella Monetz! Am I hearing right?! Kayla in the first place your sister shouldnt make out touch or sleep with this guy in the hospital, which happenes to be  
your boyfriend! Isnt he?!"  
"Nope he isnt...but daddy I need to ask you something.. I want to go out with this rly rly rly rly cute guy!! And hes sooo amazing! May I?!"  
"Since when are you asking me for premission?" Mister Montez asked his daughter in a confused way.  
"Since hes 23." Kayla mumbled.  
"23 YEARS?! HE COULD BE YOUR FATHER! THERES NO WAY!!"  
"Dad! I am 18 years old! Only 5 years."  
"Those guys are jerks! All they want is sex & drugs!" Mister Monetz protested  
Kayla started laughing. "Idk if you noticed but Troy was just about to do your daughter in the hospital!"  
"Hey hey hey! Dont talk about us that way. We werent gonna do it we just had a little fight."  
"Okay if that was a fight I rly dont want to know what you do when you tell eachother the 3 words."  
"We did." Troy mumlbed as Kayla started squealing  
"OMG! So you fought and made up with the 3 words?! OMG! TELL ME EVERYTHING!" She exclaimed as she turned to Gabriella.  
"What about your college guy?!" Gabi asked  
"Oh hes no college guy hes a doctor."  
"A doctor?" Mister Montez asked "Well you just got permission." He laughed as he walked out of the room  
"Oh and Troy?! Next time you want to make love to my daughter, lock the door."  
"I will Mister Montez." Troy blushed again as Gabis dad closed the door.  
"Now tell me Missy!" Kayla said as she threw Gabi a smirking face.  
"Theres nothing to tell now please shut up about it!" Gabriella said as she gave her sister a look.  
Kayla sighed. "Fine babies. I'll talk to you guys later. Bye babysis!!" she exclaimed as she kissed Gabi, waved goodbye & went out of the room.  
Troy was still dark red and had his head in his hands looking on the floor.  
"Cmon Troy it wasnt that embarassing!" Gabi said as she giggled  
"Not that embarassing? Okay brie THAT was the AWKWARDS moment ive ever had and believe me ive had alot!" he said as he looked up.  
"Sure you did." Gabi said regretting it in the next second  
"Sure i did why?" Troy said as he looked at her concerned  
"Troy I didnt mean it like that okay."  
"Like what??" He asked as he got up  
"I well I just thought since youre basketball captain I guess you made out with alot of girls or slept with them .. maybe even in the gym you know and that would  
be awkward so whatever." Gabi said trying to change the subject as Troy started laughing rly loud.  
"Are you telling me I'm a whore?" Troy asked serious  
"I'd never ever say that Troy! I know you're not! I was just thinking you know idk please dont be mad at me. I'm sorry!"  
Troy walked over to Gabriellas bed and took her hand.  
"You know brie.." he said as he sat himself next to her on the bed "I made out with some girls maybe 6 or 7 maybe some more idk but sex," Gabriella gulped, she  
rly rly rly rly didnt want to know which bitches Troy already had banged "sex" he repeated 'okay this word is getting grosser by the minute. one more sex and he'll  
definitly not have that with me in a loooooong time!' she thought "I only had that with one girl that i love very much, cuz I knew one day id find  
this girl and i wanted to give her my first time as a symbol of my love!" Gabriellas eyes flew open as she starred at him  
"But we were drunk & not even dating!" she finally almost yelled in disablief.  
"I know we were drunk but believe no alcohol on earth could change anything about the love i feel for you." Troy told her as he kissed her hand.  
"Omg you are soo cute!" she kissed him as she heard the door close.  
"Miss Montez! I'm glad to tell you, you can leave early. You're getting better by the minute, your heart pumps normal, youre eating, everythings perfect."  
"Its definitly perfect." Gabi said as she looked up to Troy who starred at the doctor afraid of any bad message he could tell the teenagers.  
"Well then just grab your clothes, tell the nurse when you leave and we hope we wont see you again! .. well that came out wrong"  
Gabi laughed "Yeah I also hope i dont need to come again. bye & thanks"  
The doctor nodded and walked out of the room. "Thats great beautiful!" Troy smiled at her and leant down to kiss her lips.  
"So tomorrow night, me & you, date." He said between kisses.  
"WHAT?!" Gabi exclaimed. "But I got NOTHING to wear!" she pouted  
"Brie, youre always looking amazing!" Troy smirked  
"Okay either youre very perv or very bad at lieing!" Gabi laughed  
"Hah! I get that alot! I'll pick you up at 8. And now lets get you out of here."

Next day 7.45 pm  
"Gabriella Montez dont get me nervous aswell okay! You got the man gosh he loves you no matter what fucking necklace your wearing."  
Kayla yelled as she ran away from Gabi who was throwing questions about the jewellery at Kayla.  
"Youre so not cool Kayls! You know this is very important for me!" Gabi yelled back in her puppy dog tone.  
Kayla stood still "Gosh why do you all fall in love huh?! Its absolutly overrated. Actually its pretty dumb."  
"Pretty dumb? Are you again talking bout yourself Kayla?" Eddie said as he walked in. Eddie was the next door neighbour and one of Gabis close friends. He was  
21 and went to college and for Gabriella he was like a big brother but to Kayla he was THE devil.  
"Did ANYONE ask you to be here?!" Kayla asked him in her duh! tone.  
Eddie started laughing "Not really did anyone ask you?"  
"Well i live here you dumbass!" Kayla said glaring at him. She couldnt describe how much she hated this guy. She was sure one day he'd lay in his bed, dead, shot with one  
of these fabulous guns and she knew exactly the police wouldnt have to search for the killer, if they knew Kaylas adress.  
However Eddie was coming often and she had to live with it.  
"Youre sexy when youre angry!" Eddie winked at Kayla who rolled her eyes.  
"I hate it when you do this to me!" Kayla said sighing. Eddie always flirted with her & made a joke out of it. He played her, she played him. It was always this way.  
"Oh I know thats why I'm doing it!" He clapped Kaylas butt as she jumped at the contact of his hand.  
"Screw you!" She yelled as she walked into her room and shut the door.  
"Eddie Michael Davis! Get youre stupid ass up here and tell me which necklace to wear!"  
"I dont need to get up for that Gabster! Wear the silver one with the heart and the red diamond in it, since youre wearing one of youre white dresses."  
"You just know me too well Mister!" Gabi said as she walked down the stairs, clipping her necklace shut & throwing her natural curls back.  
"You know you love it Miss! Looking great btw!" He said as he got himself the milk out of the fridge and the doorbell rung. "I'll get that!" He yelled as he walked up to  
the door.  
"No wait that must be Troy!" Gabi yelled back but sighed as she heard Eddie opening the door.  
"Yo?" Eddie asked as he saw Troy.  
"Yo. I'm Troy!" Troy said as he shook Eddies hand, guys-style.  
"Thought so. I'm Eddie. The big brother from next door." He looked at Troy up and down like he wanted to check him out  
"You may add -the weird neighbour who thinks he needs to protect everyone-" Gabi said as she walked up to the guys and gave Eddie a quick kiss on the cheek.  
"Not everyone just you babysis! Just you oh and the devil she means alot to me." Eddie said laughing  
"Oh cmon Ed, we both know she does. You like her and she likes you. both of you are just too dumb to notice." Gabi giggled as she took Troys hand and squeezed it, like  
she wanted to say hello.  
"And exactly thats the point where you should go on your date before the weird neighbour gets mad. Ps, hes watching the superball on your flat screen in the living room."  
And with that Eddie closed the door.  
"Hey you." Gabi smiled as she turned her head to Troys.  
"Hey to you too." Troy smiled as he captured Gabis lips in a sweet kiss.  
"Where to?" Gabi asked  
Troy showed her a black scarf "Surprise." He said as he covered her eyes  
"Ah I love surprises" she giggled  
"I know you do baby." He said as he kissed her neck from behind, holding her long curls in his hand as he let them move over her right shoulder.  
Gabriella shivered under his touch "You just called me baby.. i liked that" she smiled as Troy lead her to the car  
"And I like calling you baby,- baby" He kissed her left shoulder once again before opening the car door and letting her sit in his car.

* * *

Hello Rockers x)  
Omg I'm getting myself hyper  
at the thought of the date lmao!!  
I mean I should be the one who isnt  
hyper at all rolls eyes :D  
ANYWHO!  
Please review  
If I get 5 reviews I'll post the next one earlier  
if not I'll post it in exactly 7 days (:  
Muuuch Loveee;  
Amilia xx3


End file.
